


In the heat of the night

by mariothellama



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accurate at least in terms of their football careers, An AU in that Kai is a vampire, Bayer Leverkusen, Bundesliga, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Human/Vampire Relationship, In Love, Kai is a vampire and plays football, M/M, Sexual Content, Tenderness, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: He could see the fire in Kai’s eyes, a burning light fuelled by more than the adrenalin of scoring. It felt as if the snow was melting round them, chased away by the heat of Kai’s passionate need for him.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	In the heat of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With you by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298412) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> I've been feeling guilty about not updating my Kai/Julian vampire AU, but lets just say that life right now hasn't been inspiring me to write. But this is an idea I was given and it is an AU of my AU. It's the same universe and the same characters, but Kai plays football. Hopefully this will inspire me to update soon.
> 
> When I started the research for this fic, it fitted surprisingly well with Kai's career and with my memories of them. Before I was quite as obsessed as I am now! 
> 
> It's half set in Kai's first season, when he was just 17. I still remember him not being able to play against Atletico because of his school exams. And he scored twice in the last game of the season.
> 
> The other half of the fic is set after a game I still remember watching, one of the most bizarre ever, in Hannover, during their final season together. If you haven't seen Kai's kneeslide after he scored and Julian throwing himself on top of him, you haven't lived. My favourite Bravertz picture of all time comes from this game and is a scene here.
> 
> For accuracy, they were wearing their white 3rd kit. And Lars was injured so Kevin Volland was captain.

The snow was still falling. They could barely see the pitch, despite Kevin having taken it upon himself to add snow clearing to his list of captainly duties for the day, not just content with scoring twice. The match would have been over twenty minutes ago if the referee hadn’t stopped it because the conditions were too bad.

He was cold. Frozen to the bone. Not just because of the weather but because they had thrown away a two-goal lead. They would even be losing by now had the slush and snow not literally stopped the ball from rolling over the line.

And then it happened. They scored. He scored. Kai heading the ball into the net. For a moment he paused, watching Kai sliding on his knees in triumph. Then he set off at full speed, running towards him, determined to outsprint the rest of the team who were pelting towards the winning goal scorer. He was the one who fell on top of Kai, not caring that the whole world could see them like this, grinning like a pair of idiots. He could see the fire in Kai’s eyes, a burning light fuelled by more than the adrenalin of scoring. It felt as if the snow was melting round them, chased away by the heat of Kai’s passionate need for him.

***

He’d been fascinated by Kai from the start. This young, brilliant teammate. There was something otherworldly about Kai, an awkward grace to him that was compelling to watch. He could be dorky, even clumsy looking, seeming to fall over his own legs. Okay, so Julian really did that sometimes! That goofy expression on his face and that noise he made when he was thinking about something. How long-legged and startled he sometimes reminded Julian of a shy, soft deer. But Kai was also strong and confident. And when he ran with the ball, he was just breathtaking. Elegant. Clever. Finding his way into impossible spaces. Not to mention the fact that he was also breathtakingly beautiful. He’d never thought that a boy, a man, could be beautiful until he saw Kai.

And they’d just clicked. On the pitch and in private. Right from the start. It was easy with Kai. All too easy. He’d been away from his home and his family for so long now. Kai filled a gap in his life. In his heart, even though he hadn’t dared to admit it.

There was something about Kai that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, though. A look on his face sometimes. A dark shadow to his eyes. The times when he looked drawn and gaunt, as if he hadn’t slept, even though Julian knew all too well how disciplined and hard working he was. And then there were the times when he just disappeared for a few days, when there was no contact.

It was almost physically painful being separated like that, without even a text message, as if a part of him had been amputated. He knew that he shouldn’t feel this way, that it was wrong and would only end in his heart being shattered into pieces. But still he longed for Kai, for Kai who was his soulmate on and off the pitch. And so he never asked, never pushed, giving Kai the time and space that he needed, accepting what he could have.

It was at the end of Kai’s first year in the senior team when he finally learned the truth. It had been a tough season, with some great results and some poor ones. Kai had burst onto the scene like the star that Julian knew he was, especially in the latter part of the season, but it had been a rollercoaster ride. They were all tired, needing a break. However, Kai seemed to be more than just tired, seemingly drained and empty.

Julian had invited him round after their last game, using the couple of days he had free. They even had the luxury of being able to drink a couple of beers together and he hoped that would help Kai to open up and tell him what was wrong. Meeting in his flat instead of going out should make things easier.

It was getting late and they’d talked about everything except the one thing he wanted to. So taking a deep breath, he put down his bottle of beer and looked Kai directly in the eyes, wincing inside at how tired his friend looked.

‘You know you can tell me anything, Kai. Absolutely anything. I can’t help but notice how tired you’ve been recently. At first I thought it was the exams. But it’s been getting worse. I thought you were going to break down all together after the game against Hertha.’

He held his breath, waiting to see how Kai would react. Kai was making his ‘thinking face’, obviously wrestling with telling him the truth.

‘I’m a vampire,’ the words rushed out, Kai speaking faster than he’d ever done before. ‘I know you’ll probably be repulsed by me now and won’t want to have anything to do with me, won’t want to be my friend anymore. But I can’t hide it from you any longer. To be honest, it’s a relief not to have to go on pretending.’

A vampire! That explained a lot of things. He should have known. But it still didn’t explain everything.

‘Okay, so you’re a vampire. I get it. But _what’s wrong_?’ 

Kai sighed. ‘Well, I don’t drink blood. Never have. I take … I guess you could call them supplements. And it’s been fine up until now. I see a … vampire doctor, one who specialises in sports medicine. I have to be registered as a vampire player. And they warned me about this … that this could happen. But I never thought it would, not to me.’

‘What?’ Julian almost screamed. He could deal with Kai being a vampire but this was driving him crazy.

‘Excitement. Adrenalin. It can … it can kind of force the vampire to come out in me. I need to … I need to,’ Kai hung his head, unable to look at Julian anymore. ‘I need to drink blood. The supplements don’t work anymore.’

‘And?’ Julian prompted, needing to hear the whole truth and wanting Kai to know that he was ready for it.

‘And it turns out that scoring goals does that to me. I didn’t believe it. Until last month. When it happened. And then, against Hertha, when I scored twice. It was almost too much to cope with. It’s making me sick. If I don’t find a way to deal with it, I’ll need to give up playing.’

The pain in Kai’s voice pierced Julian’s heart. As did the thought of not seeing Kai almost every day. He didn’t stop to think, stripping off his t-shirt and leaning his head to the side, making the invitation obvious.

‘Kai!’ he called, drawing the vampire’s attention.

He saw the expressions flicker across Kai’s face. Surprise. Hope. Want. Oh yes, Kai wanted this. Wanted him. Badly.

‘I can’t. I never have. Not you,’ Kai protested.

‘You can. You have to. For me. For the team. I’m sure your … um … vampire instincts will kick in.’

Kai still hesitated, but Julian could see the hunger in his eyes. He moved closer, taking Kai in his arms, nestling his head against his shoulder. This would break Kai’s resistance; he’d never be able to hold out against this. He gave him time, stroking his hair, letting him mouth at his neck, letting him get used to the idea.

This was for Kai. He’d do anything for Kai. Anything that would make him happy and healthy. But this was also what he’d longed for too. To have Kai in his arms. To be able to stroke his hair like this. They were so close. They hugged as teammates. Kai had jumped into his arms after that last goal, hugging onto him like an overgrown koala. But this was the intimacy he’d longed for. The feel of Kai’s lips on his skin. Kai had confessed his secret to him, but he was hiding a far more shameful secret: he was in love with his friend and teammate.

And then it happened. He felt Kai’s teeth piercing his skin. He’d expected it to hurt and there was indeed a sharp stab of ecstasy. But what he didn’t expect was the waves of sheer bliss that followed. It was like he was drowning in pure Kai, swept away on a sea of Kai, the two of them closer than he’d ever thought possible. This was a bigger high than scoring ten, twenty, thirty goals could ever be.

It was also incredibly arousing. But he didn’t pull back, didn’t try to hide the telltale bulge in his pants. For now he knew the secret Kai had really been hiding. Kai didn’t just need blood. He needed his blood. It was him that had set free this primal, instinctive need in his beloved Kai. Kai loved him and wanted him every bit as much as he wanted and loved Kai.

 _Sorry_ Kai’s apology floated into his mind

_Nothing to be sorry for. I feel the same way._

He could feel the relief and the joy flooding out of Kai, the bond between them sweeter and stronger, neither of them needing to hide their feelings anymore. He caressed Kai’s hair gently and lovingly, fingers winding into those dark curls and holding him close, encouraging him to suckle at his throat for as long as he needed. An eternity of bliss passed between them until Kai was sated, held soft and pliant in Julian’s arms, licking softly at his neck, making the most adorable little satisfied snuffling and whimpering sounds.

One urgent need was satisfied, but he was still hard and he could feel Kai’s arousal pressed hot and needy against him. He eased Kai down onto the sofa, pulling his t-shirt over his head, thrilling at the sensation of their naked torsos pressed together.

Their kiss was hesitant at first, Kai unsure about kissing him with lips still flecked crimson with his blood. But Julian had dreamed of this kiss for far too long to hold back. Kai’s mouth felt as perfect as it looked, pressed full and ripe against his, the sharpness of the vampire’s teeth adding a delicious edge of danger to their first kiss. They kissed long and wet and deep, their tongues sliding together. He’d never thought that one day he’d be kissing a vampire, a vampire who loved him and burned for his blood, and it was hotter and more intoxicating that he could ever have imagined.

There was something he had imagined, though, slipping a hand between their bodies to feel Kai where he was all human, all male, feeling him hard against the palm of his hand. Kai’s groan reverberating in his mouth went straight to his groin. That encouraged him to be brave, undoing Kai’s pants to slide his hand inside. Kai groaned even louder when he felt Julian’s hand tentatively touching his dick, fingers brushing over the wet, sensitive tip.

He’d never touched another guy’s dick and it felt strange but nice. He could focus more on how it felt when it wasn’t … well when it wasn’t his own. How surprisingly silky smooth the skin felt underneath his fingers. How long, hard and heavy Kai felt in his hand. But the moment for reflection didn’t last long, Kai’s hand on him making him incapable of rationale though, indeed from any thought apart from ‘fuck, that’s good!’

They weren’t very skilled at this yet – everything was too new, too sudden – still a little awkward and uncertain. But it still felt better than anything before as they got each other off, kissing messily, tongues and teeth clashing, grunting and moaning.

Julian was dimly aware that he’d cried Kai’s name out loud as he came, before collapsing with what he knew must be a very satisfied grin on his face, snuggling up close.

***

They’d been together ever since that day, even more inseparable that they’d been before, especially once he’d persuaded Kai to move to Cologne now he’d left school. They saw each other almost every day. At training. Out with their friends. At home. They didn’t live together – they were both too young for that – but they spent most of their nights together as well. And always the night after a game.

Kai didn’t need to take his special supplements anymore, not now he had his Jule, who was only too willing to give him what he needed. And Kai looked happier, was stronger, played better than ever before. His vampire instincts still forced themselves to the surface every time he scored, but he was able to control his impulses, knowing that Jule would be there for him afterwards. And it was glorious. After a victory, he let Kai fuck him and bite him, both of them losing themselves in the heat of the moment. After a loss, their lovemaking was slower and gentler, comforting and healing one another, Kai suckling gently at his neck until they came together.

But this season had been hard. Kai was on fire. They were on fire together. Scoring so many incredible goals together. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Kai to control his vampire side when he scored, his searing need to bite his teammate almost too hard to suppress. And that was what had had brought them to this point, on a cold, snowy night in Hannover. Kai was burning hot underneath him, his eyes glowing as he looked up at Julian kneeling above him.

Luckily there were only a couple of minutes left to play. He hugged Kai afterwards, both of them soaked through, his hand on the back of Kai’s neck, not caring who saw the intimacy between them as he whispered in the vampire’s ear: ‘I’ll take care of you, I promise.’

He desperately wished Lars was here. Lars would have known what to do. Dragging Kai by the hand, not willing to leave his side, he found Kevin. Thankfully he didn’t need to launch into a long explanation, his breathless ‘Kai … vampire … needs … won’t make it home’ sufficient to press the alarm button.

They were shown into a side room next to the locker room, one usually used by the physios.

‘You won’t be disturbed here, I’ll make sure of it. Give us about twenty minutes or so and the showers will be free. You can … um … wait until then?’

Despite the gravity of the situation, Julian had to grin. Their teammates were fine with Kai being a vampire, but the idea of them doing … vampire things … just next door was obviously a bit much. For him too, if he had to be honest. And he’d much rather wait until they could be alone. He’d never seen Kai quite like this before. This was going to be intense.

‘No worries. Take your time. Don’t hurry too much on our account. Just wouldn’t have made it home.’

It was true. The journey back with a hungry, horny vampire would not have been a pleasant one. And, although he hadn’t wanted to draw too much attention to it, he was pretty sure that Kai couldn’t have coped with them showering and changing together right now. They both desperately needed to shower, wet and muddy, their white kit turned almost grey. But the chances were that it would have ended with them fucking and Kai biting him in the shower room, with the entire team watching on. He wasn’t sure that any of them could ever have looked each other in the face after that, which would have made the rest of the season … interesting … for sure.

Not that he had to worry about them getting cold, not with the heat that Kai was generating. He waited until he heard the door click safely shut before pushing Kai onto a chair and straddling him, arms round his neck. They leant their foreheads together the way they always did, synchronising their breathing. He could feel Kai calming down, his breathing slowing to match his own. The raw all-consuming hunger was still there but the edge of desperation was gone. They were together and Kai knew that he would get what he needed very soon and could relax, enjoying slipping into his vampire space.

He kissed Kai, gently licking over his lower lip, sucking softly at it before deepening their kiss. He loved how Kai surrendered his mouth to him, letting him trace the smooth, sharp lines of his vampire teeth with his tongue. Kai didn’t need to hide from him, safe in the knowledge that he was loved and cherished for who and what he was: best friend, star footballer, first-class dork, and hot, sexy vampire.

They kissed until they had to part to catch their breath, Julian rocking his hips into Kai, not enough to get them off but just enough to ease some of the ache from their need to be touched. He was so aroused that it felt as if his poor dick was trying to burst its way out of his shorts and Kai wasn’t doing much better.

‘Sorry for this,’ Kai’s voice was quiet, even for him.

‘Nothing to be sorry for. This is hot as fuck. Even if the timing could have been a little better.’

He encouraged Kai to mouth at his neck. Suckling at his throat always helped to calm Kai when he was like this. And it was a huge turn on as well. For both of them. If it wasn’t for the small matter of the entire team showering and changing just the other side of the wall, this would be one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced.

Kai’s teeth were grazing his neck, nipping at his flesh, the vampire’s tongue licking over the raw skin, chasing the taste of blood. Normally he wouldn’t mind, however this time everyone would know what they’d been doing. He could take that, but it might be embarrassing for Kai tomorrow, once he was his normal self again. It was time to try something else.

He reached out to grab a bottle of lotion that the physios had left on the table, steadying himself with his other arm wrapped round Kai’s neck. Then he gently raised Kai’s head, looking him tenderly in the eyes, stroking over his razor-sharp cheekbones. The vampire’s pupils were huge, totally lost in his ‘I-need-Julian-Brandt’s-blood’ hunger.

‘Open your mouth,’ he ordered. Kai obeyed without question. He’d do anything Julian asked in this mood. His blood was like a drug for the vampire.

Taking a deep breath, he drew his finger along the sharp edge of one of Kai’s vampire teeth. Kai’s teeth were so sharp that the cut didn’t exactly hurt, more stung for an instant, especially without the anaesthetic effect of vampire saliva. He saw how Kai instinctively licked the faint traces of blood from his tooth.

This was going to work, he thought. Kai had a bit of a thing about his hands, about his fingers in particular. He loved to watch Julian get him off, to see his fingers wrapped round his dick. And sucking at the cut on his finger would take the edge of Kai’s hunger without letting him take too much blood.

The vampire’s eyes fell shut in bliss as Julian offered him his finger, taking it into the warmth and wetness of his mouth, lapping gently at the tiny wound. He’d hoped that this would help Kai but he hadn’t reckoned on just how erotic this would look and feel. Kai looked … well the only word his brain could come up with was … angelic. For obvious reasons, he didn’t usually get to see Kai’s reaction to tasting his blood and it was just so peaceful, so beautiful, almost painfully beautiful to see how focused and concentrated Kai was in suckling at his finger. He could feel Kai’s bliss through their bond like always, but this time he could **_see_** it written on his face. And the sucking sensation went straight to his dick, as if it didn’t have enough to deal with already.

He pushed the bottle of lotion into Kai’s hand, shifting himself into position, wrapping his free arm tight round Kai, bracing one foot on the chair to open himself up as much as possible. Kai’s other arm held him strong and safe round the waist.

‘I can take two fingers straight away. But be careful. I’m so close to coming already,’ he gasped out, knowing that they’d have little time to wait once they finally made it to the showers.

His shorts and tight undershorts didn’t make this easy, but Kai was determined. They made love a lot, not so often during the season, though, and not before a game, so two fingers at once burned a little and he whimpered, needing to get used to it. But the slight burning and stretching feeling helped him to focus on not coming too soon. Kai was careful with him, slowly and carefully opening him up, making sure not to stimulate him too much.

He must have looked a sight, he knew that. Filthy and flushed. Still sweaty from the game and now sweaty from what Kai was doing to him, crouched over his vampire boyfriend who was suckling at his finger while slowly fucking him open with his own fingers. But it was so good. The only thing that could have felt better right now was Kai deep inside him with his teeth buried in his neck …

The door opened a crack. ‘ … um … guys … ’ Kevin cleared his throat, obviously – and thankfully – not wanting to come in. ‘We’re done now. Just about to leave. We’ve ordered a car for you and one of the physios will drive you back. Seemed like the best solution.’

‘Thanks for everything. We owe you one.’ Julian hoped his voice sounded normal, not as if Kai was doing … things … to him.

‘No problem. Just want you guys to be okay. See you at training. Give me a call if you need anything.’

They waited a minute to make sure that they were really alone before disentangling themselves, giggling slightly when Kai’s fingers got stuck in his shorts. It was hard to walk even the few steps to the locker room *this* aroused, but they somehow managed it.

Once in the locker room, he went to pull off his jersey, but Kai stopped him, grabbing hold of his wrist, eyes blazing. And then … he … he … he ripped Julian’s jersey off. Literally ripped it off, something he’d thought only happened in films or bad romance novels. And it was hot. Really hot. It didn’t take long until they were standing naked on top of a pile of tattered Bayer Leverkusen kit, pausing only to collect one of their washbags before heading to the showers.

The stream of hot water beating down on them felt good, washing away the last of the mud and the sweat, easing the ache in their muscles. They kissed, Julian wrapping one leg round Kai’s waist to give him as much access as possible, letting him work his fingers inside him again. He’d feel this tomorrow, that was for sure, but it would be so worth it.

Pulling away, he turned his back to Kai, bracing his hands against the tiled wall. Kai stroked his back and his flanks tenderly, before taking hold of his hips to move him into position.

He bit back a cry as Kai pushed into him. He was so tight like this. Kai felt so huge inside him. But he focused on relaxing, on letting Kai in, trusting Kai to make it alright. And it was. He felt so full. Kai was everywhere inside him, filling and taking him. It was … intense … really intense.

To his surprise, Kai didn’t move, just gently rocking their hips together, reaching round to take hold of his dick. And then, without warning. Kai bit hard into his neck, drinking greedily, not the delicate sips he usually took, but hungry gulps. He was helpless, willingly surrendered to Kai, his world consumed by Kai inside him, by Kai feeding on him, by Kai’s hand on him pushing him towards his climax. This was going to be explosive. He wouldn’t last long, his mind well and truly blown. As he screamed his way through his orgasm, past caring who could hear, he could feel Kai coming inside him, making him utterly his.

He would have collapsed afterwards were not for Kai’s arm round him holding him upright, the warm water still flowing over their bodies. He was oversensitive and overstimulated, hypersensitive to being touched. But Kai took care of him so tenderly, washing his hair and rinsing him clean, before leading him into the locker room to carefully dry him off and rub lotion into his skin. He felt loved and cared for, sighing in bliss as Kai helped him dress, his legs still a little wobbly. Luckily they had team clothing to put on, loose and soft against his skin. He wasn’t sure if he could have dealt with normal clothes right now.

‘Come on, let’s find our ride home. We can nap on the way back,’ Kai promised.

As he was drifting off to sleep in the back seat of the car, the two of them holding hands, he heard Kai’s voice echoing in his mind.

_Thank you, Julian. For everything. For accepting me for who I am. For loving me for who I am. You’re my all … my everything …_


End file.
